


Revels

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Transformers Drabbles [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Overlord kills some people as usual, POV Second Person, overlord pov, set before lsotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Overlord kills some people for like, kicks.
Series: Transformers Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Revels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polkaprintpjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/gifts).



Megatron wouldn’t come for you? Make a spectacle. Make yourself impossible to ignore. 

You grabbed some grunt by the head and pulled, kept pulling until with a sickening squelch half the helm popped off and spilled cranial fluid and chips of metal into the air. Fucking delectable. The top of the cranium all but dissolved in your fingers; the body you tossed to his terrified buddies and then fired on the whole shell-shocked group, tearing straight through them. Beautiful, fragging beautiful; the whole symphony of sadisms. Behind them, an army quailed; and you grinned and cocked your guns and charged. 


End file.
